hidden_heartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amaya Hirota
Amaya Yuki Hirota and her twin brother Ashton James Hirota were born on December 24th, Amaya was given the middle name "Yuki" which means snow, by her father due to the blizzard on the night that she was born. As a child, her mother put a lot of pressure on her to be a "perfect little girly girl", she was the daughter of a famous Japanese actor and a spoiled rich kid, i wasn't only her mom that expected the impossible from her. To her mother's disappointment, Amaya looked up to her brother and father, and not her mother. A couple years later, when Amaya and Ashton were 3, their little brother Lance was born, of course their mother was disappointed Lance wasn't a girl, and started putting even more pressure on Amaya to be "perfect". Going as far as physically and mentally abusing her own daughter, just so she'd be "perfect". One day, Amaya snapped, she started screaming at her mother, calling her all sorts of horrible things and threatening to run away. Her mother's response? "I dare you to try to run away from me Amaya." followed by a slap in the face. Amaya, disappeared from home the next day. She lived at her best friends house for a couple days, until one day, she was woken up by sirens. Police sirens. She rushed out of her friends room, which she was currently staying in and looked out the window, outside by the door, her friends parents were talking with the cops, she watched them shoot both adults and storm into the house. At that moment her friends younger brother walked out of his room and asked "What's all the noise?" Amaya panicked, she could hear the police coming up the stairs. She grabbed the little boy, and pulled him into a closet, being sure to cover his mouth so he wouldn't scream. Her friend walked out of her room only to be met with a gun pointed to her head. Amaya and the little boy watched in horror as the girl died in front of their eyes. Amaya and the boy, who's name was Hiroki now had nowhere to go, both were in shock, mostly just confused and terrified. It was only after the two sat in silence for about half an hour that Amaya thought of contacting her father. With shaking hands, she pulled out her phone and called her dad, who came to pick up the two terrified kids. Hiroki wouldn't leave Amaya's side after that, since he was a supernatural, like his family, he knew he could be killed at any time. Amaya started actually listening to her mother and, while at school, acted like one of the "cool" girls, really the "princesses" as everyone else called them, they were the rich spoiled girls who thought that they ruled the world. She hid the fact that she could see the future and pretended to be perfect, like her mom forced her to be. A couple years later while in her first year of high school at Rosewood High, Amaya joined a group of five other girls, they were the type of girls her mother wanted her to hang out with, so they weren't great people. Among these girls was a girl named Emiko Koyama, the two quickly became best friends because they were the two oddballs of the group. Everyone treated Emiko like the servant of the group, but Amaya didn't, she simply wanted to be Emiko's friend. However things didn't work out how she planned, the other girls, specifically April and Sayuri, found out about the two girls' friendship, and they weren't too happy about it. The two girls made a plan to kidnap Emiko's younger sister, Yayoi, who was fairly close with Amaya. For every day that Amaya continued being nice to Emiko, they would cut Yayoi's wrist five times. It only took two days for Amaya to give up trying to break Yayoi out and started being rude to Emiko. True to their word, the two girls released Yayoi, but only after cutting her wrists 10 times. Amaya, scared of hurting the two girls again, decided to just avoid Emiko. Amaya stopped letting people in, she didn't want to hurt anyone. So when she met Keiri, she didn't really know how to act, but was fascinated because she found another supernatural. So she decided to just observe the situation, instead of getting involved, but once again, it didn't go as planned. The two end up becoming friends and meeting many other people, but things didn't go smoothly, the school started trying to kill all the supernaturals, and most of Amaya's true friends were supernaturals. After the school finds out all the supernaturals identities, they got locked in a basement while the school prepared to kill them. However the kids worked together and escaped. After their escape, the kids organize with their families to move away together. At those who's families were okay with them being supernaturals. Keiri and her family were part of the group of families, so were Emiko's because Yayoi was a supernatural. Many other families moved as well. Amaya's family followed the group, but left Lillianne, Amaya's mother behind. The group of supernatural families moved to America were hey enrolled in a new school together.Category:Characters